Electric Chair
The Electric Chair is a dangerous device used for execution and a machine that kills people, even strong criminals. This chair in which criminals sentenced to death are executed by electrocution. History The late 1870s to early 1880s, spread of arc lighting, a type of brilliant outdoor street lighting that required high voltages in the range of 3000–6000 volts, was followed by one story after another in newspapers about how the high voltages used were killing people, usually unwary linemen, a strange new phenomenon that seemed to instantaneously strike a victim dead without leaving a mark. One of these accidents, in Buffalo, New York on August 7, 1881, led to the inception of the electric chair. That evening a drunken dock worker, looking for the thrill of a tingling sensation he had noticed before, managed to sneak his way into a Brush Electric Company arc lighting power house and grabbed the brush and ground of a large electric dynamo. He died instantly. The coroner who investigated the case brought it up at a local Buffalo scientific society. Another member, Alfred P. Southwick, a dentist who had a technical background, thought some application could be found for the curious phenomenon. Southwick, local physician George E. Fell, and the head of the Buffalo ASPCA performed a series of experiments electrocuting hundreds of stray dogs, experimenting with animals in water, out of water, electrode types and placement, and conductive material until they came up with a repeatable method to euthanize animals using electricity. Southwick went on in the early 1880s to advocate that this method be used as a more humane replacement for hanging in capital cases, coming to national attention when he published his ideas in scientific journals in 1882 and 1883. He worked out calculations based on the dog experiments, trying to develop a scaled–up method that would work on humans. Early on in his designs he adopted a modified version of the dental chair as a way to restrain the condemned, a device that from then on would be referred called, "The Electric Chair". Victims *''Scoleri Brothers'' – The Duo killers that were condemned to execution for murder. *''Electrocuted Ghost'' – At some point in the past, a man was executed for murder by electric chair in a New York prison. *''Ivan Moser'' – He was sentenced to death by the electric chair as the murder of 25 people. *''Papa Caesar'' – Caesar finally meets his end when Clements activates the electric chair he's sitting on and kills him, robbing Issac of his revenge. *''The Blade'' – He is executed on the electric chair and is accosted by his vengeful victims in the afterlife. *''Baroness Von Gunther'' – She was executed by the electric chair for her crimes and later revived by an electric machine that she invented. *''Max Seed'' – Seed is arrested by Detective Matt Bishop in a siege that claims the lives of five of Bishop's fellow officers. Seed is sentenced to death by electric chair, but failed to kill him after two shocks. *''Horace Pinker'' – After he is executed, Horace is revived with an array of superpowers. He can now possess people at will, can travel into his victim’s dreams, and can travel as electric current into various electronics. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Execution